


Somos mujeres, ¿recuerdas?

by Nube_Gris6



Series: Somos mujeres, ¿recuerdas? [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Baño - Freeform, Baño con esponja, Cassandra y Rapunzel, Español, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nube_Gris6/pseuds/Nube_Gris6
Summary: Cuando la caravana toma un descanso, es hora de que Cassandra tome un rápido baño de esponja en uno de los estanques cercanos, lo que no sabrá es que su querida princesa Rapunzel la acompañará.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Somos mujeres, ¿recuerdas? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Somos mujeres, ¿recuerdas?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Spanish, if you use google translator you can translate to English, of course if you want =)

La caraba se había detenido unas horas atrás, como de costumbre se detenían por algunas horas para descansar, recolectar algo de comida, frutas, plantas. Tomar un pequeño rato de charla amistosa entre el grupo o simplemente para tomar un baño

En este caso así fue. Cassandra estaba lista, el clima era perfecto y estable. Necesitaba tomar una ducha rápida antes de que decidieran partir a su siguiente objetivo. Con una pequeña esponja de mano y un jabón pretendía llegar al estanque más cercano. No sería demasiado complicado llegar, y mucho menos hacerlo

Claro que, había una pequeña tina en la otra habitación de la caravana, pero sinceramente sólo los demás se bañaban ahí, no quería tener nada que ver con eso y mucho menos preocuparse por si alguien estaba o pasaba por ahí. Así que tan pronto como pudo partió hacia su propósito, procuró no llamar la atención, no había visto a Rapunzel en unas cuantas horas y tampoco a Eugine, sólo estaban Lance y Pata de garfio jugando a lo que parecía ser "piedra papel y tijeras" para ver quién limpiaba la habitación. Max y Fidella sólo estaban descansando por lo que No sería molestada en absoluto

Seguramente los tortolitos habían salido a tomar un paseo, era su costumbre, salir y caminar mientras los demás estaban ocupados con sus rutinas. 

No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrar un hermoso estanque, parecía un manantial salido del mismo paraíso, tenía una vista agradable y una muy pequeña roca sobresaliendo. Sería perfecto, y aunque no le importaba demasiado el aspecto del lugar, no podía negar que aquello sería tan agradable. Con pasos firmes, tomó su rumbo hacía las aguas casi cristalinas. Empezó por quitarse la parte inferior, sus botas, medias, Después la parte superior, túnica y con gran dolor en su corazón apartó a su espada, no demasiado lejos por si acaso, no se sabe cuándo pueda aparecer una amenaza. Lo único que la cubría era un sencillo traje rojo que portaba siempre por debajo de su vestimenta habitual. A veces dormía con él, aveces no. También a veces se bañaba con él, sólo cuando estuviera demasiado expuesta, pues, aunque parecía un lugar agradable y solitario, no dejaba de estar en peligro por el simple hecho de estar ahí.

La hábil guerrera tocó el agua con sus pies, agradable, inclusive algo tibia, no se esperaba que aquello fuera relajante. Lento y con cautela se sumergió hasta la cintura. Había elegido una zona poco profunda así que comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta sumergirse cada vez más por el estanque.

Su paz terminó cuando escuchó sonidos provenientes desde su lado del estanque. No demasiado lejos. Tomó su espada con rapidez y apuntó. Estaba lista para atacar a cualquier cosa que saliera de ellos.

"Cass...?" Escuchó desde el extremo, una confundida rubia salía desde los arbustos. Cassandra se tranquilizó y bajó su espada

"Rapunzel, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? " preguntó Cassandra algo molesta. "¿No se supone que deberías estar con Eugine?..." Su cerebro activó su alarma, Si Rapunzel estaba cerca eso significaba que Eugine también, por dios, no dejaría que se entrometiera

"¿Qué?, oh no, no. Eugine fue por suministros y me pidió que regresara a la caravana por algo de oro extra, estaba caminando cuando me encontré con un paisaje hermoso. Quería dibujarlo y una cosa llevo a la otra... así que ahora estoy aquí"

Sí, Rapunzel era así, cuando veía un paisaje hermoso quería dibujarlo inmediatamente

"Bueno, ¿Qué estás?... " Las palabras de la rubia se perdieron, formó una enorme sonrisa al captar lo que su amiga estaba haciendo 

" ¡Vas a tomar un baño!" Cassandra conocía la emoción en sus palabras, eso le preocupaba, demasiado

"¿Qué tal si te acompaño?, creo que necesito uno y qué mejor persona que contigo!" Whoa en verdad Rapunzel no estaba siendo prudente, por lo menos no para las expectativas de Cassandra

" ¿En verdad quieres?... " La joven guerrera ni siquiera terminó la oración. Rapunzel ya estaba quitándose la ropa, poco a poco

Cassandra se alarmó, de nuevo, ¿en verdad la rubia quería tomar una ducha con ella?

Tan pronto como imprudente, Rapunzel entró al agua. Cassandra aterrada volteó la mirada avergonzada al máximo. Era una situación tan incomoda que no sabía cómo controlar 

"¿No quieres ponerte algo de ropa?" Mencionó la guerrera cerrando sus ojos

"¿Por qué?, vamos a tomar una ducha no la necesitamos" 

Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí, pensaba Cassandra, formulando miles de posibilidades en su mente

" Rapz esto no está bien..." 

" ¿Por qué? " Rapuzel se dirigió hacia Cassandra, tomó sus manos y las apartó haciendo su pregunta. "Las dos somos chicas, ¿recuerdas? no tiene nada de malo" 

Claro, correcto. Cassandra tenía que actuar como la cuidadora y protectora de Rapunzel, era verdad, no tenía nada de malo pero Cassandra no podía evitar sentirse tan avergonzada 

" Está bien, sólo dame un minuto jamás te había visto desnuda es... extraño para mí. Además las chicas no suelen bañarse juntas" Cassandra tomó la mano de Rapunzel con un suave agarre, sin mirar se dirigió a una zona más profunda para evitar ver a su querida Princesa. 

"Muy bien, entonces..." Por fortuna, el agua cubría los senos de la rubia, no demasiado pero sí lo suficiente para no provocarle un ataque a su dama de compañía. Con las mejillas rosas y con un ritmo acelerado en su corazón Cassandra tomó el jabón y lo entregó a Rapunzel

"Toma, límpiate" Aclaró Cassandra 

" ¡Esto va a ser tan divertido!, nuestro primer baño juntas, ¿no es emocionante?"

"Whoa, ¿recuerdas el espacio personal verdad?"

"Por supuesto"

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro Rapunzel comenzó a frotar el jabón entre sus manos, formando pequeñas burbujas que poco a poco aumentaron

"Cass, ¿no vas a quitarte eso?" Rapunzel señaló el camisón rojo de su dama

"Lo- lo haré después" Si que la estaba poniendo de los nervios, pero claro que no iba a demostrarlo, la doncella simplemente siguió frotando el jabón en sus palmas

Pasaron sólo minutos, Rapunzel limpiaba poco a poco su largo, largo y hermoso cabello dorado, quería que quedara lo más limpio posible y eso llevaría algún tiempo, pasaba el jabón, la espuma y el agua cuidadosamente por cada mechón de cabello que tomaba. En cambio Cassandra era todo lo contrario y cómo culparla?, esto de bañarse con otra chica a centímetros de ella era nuevo y qué peor chica que Rapunzel. Se lavó el cabello en segundos, claro si podemos considerar lavar a simplemente mojarlo con poca espuma. A la joven dama sólo le faltaba limpiar su cuerpo pero no sería tan sencillo, observaba como Rapunzel enjabonaba y enjabonaba su cabello, la chica seguro estaría distraída durante un tiempo por lo que rápidamente comenzó a quitarse la única prenda que la cubría. 

Cuando logró quitarla comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo con espuma, el agua le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura pero el jabón en su cuerpo evitaba que algo innecesario fuera visto. 

Rapunzel no pudo evitar notar el hermoso cuerpo de su dama, estaba concentrada en lavar su cabello pero con algo de cautela pudo observar el definido cuerpo de Cassandra, su busto estaba rodeado de jabón y su abdomen era plano y marcado, la mirada de Rapunzel bajó lentamente desde sus senos hasta la curvatura de su abdomen justo antes de su cintura donde el agua evitaba ver más allá. Su piel pálida por primera vez brillaba con el contacto del jabón y los rayos del sol, observaba como Cassandra frotaba y limpiaba su cuerpo con rapidez, haciendo movimientos tan precisos y puntuales, tomando la esponja y limpiando sin piedad, cubriendo desde sus brazos hasta su abdomen. Rapunzel no podía dejar de mirar y se estaba avergonzando enormemente de lo que estaba haciendo. Retiró su vista y decidió comenzar a lavar lo que faltaba de su cuerpo, pero había un problema 

"Cassandra " La joven se alertó, dejó de lavar su cuerpo y con las mejillas rojas suplicando por no haber sido vista, vio a Rapunzel de espaldas

"Podrías?..." Cassandra tardó un poco en captar pero cuando lo hizo estaba atormentada

"Quieres que yo?..." 

"Si no es molestia" Y claro que no era molestia para Cassandra limpiar la espalda de su princesa, no, por supuesto que no lo era, pero sí era incomodo como el resto de su baño. Y aunque Cassandra no estaba segura, sí sabía que no podía negarse, después de todo era la dama de compañía de Rapunzel. 

Con esponja en mano, Cassandra frotó el pequeño jabón creando una espuma limpia lista para hacer su labor, y con valentía Cass comenzó a formar pequeños círculos sobre los omóplatos de Rapunzel. La sensación de la esponja sobre su espalda le hacía relajarse, a la princesa le encantaba la textura áspera de la esponja, aunque en algunas ocasiones puso sentir el roce de los dedos de su dama, cosa la cual le provocaba alguna sonrisa discreta.

Y qué decir de Cassandra, jamás imaginó que limpiaría la espalda de su princesa desnuda en un estanque de agua cristalina, era como un sueño incomodo pero agradable, la piel de la princesa le parecía tan hermosa, brillante y sin imperfección. Su mente le estaba jugando en contra, pensamientos sobre tocar la suave piel de su princesa le invadían la cabeza. 

Cuando por fin la guerrera terminó de cubrir cada rincón de la espalda de Rapunzel con jabón y espuma, Cassandra estaba dispuesta a terminar

"Un segundo, es tu turno Cass" Rapunzel volteó rápidamente y Cassandra tardó más en negarse que en cubrir sus pechos con ambos brazos

" Raps, yo no-" 

"Sin excusas" Rapunzel se colocó por detrás de Cassandra, hizo lo mismo que ella con el jabón y la esponja, pronto comenzó a surgir mucha más espuma y Cassandra sólo podía sentirse aun más vulnerable. El baño de espuma no tardó demasiado, Rapunzel frotaba la esponja con delicadeza sobre la piel de su doncella, tenía que admitir que tenía una piel muy linda, pálida y algo fría. "Esto está bien" repitió la guerra en su mente cada segundo. Rapunzel se estaba tomando su tiempo para limpiar a su dama y eso le estaba crispando los nervios

"Cómo vas?"

"Ya casi termino... sólo un poco más. Además Cassandra me gustaría cenar contigo esta noche, ¿qué dices?, sólo tú, yo y una agradable ensalada" 

A Cassandra le tranquilizaba esa idea

"Bien, será divertido pero, ¿por favor podemos terminar ya?" 

Rapunzel sorprendió a su dama con un gran abrazó. Cassandra moriría en cualquier momento, su mente se bloqueó al igual que su corazón, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, los senos de su princesa hacían contacto con su espalda desnuda y mojada, además, los brazos de Rapunzel apenas rosaban el busto de la guerrera.

" Hoy al caer la noche en este lugar, ¿te parece Cass?" Sugirió Rapunzel 

" Se-seguro" Y si la joven no se desmayó en ese momento, fue porque no quería demostrar cuán vulnerable podía ser ante el contacto con su querida Rapunzel


End file.
